Mates For LIfe
by AlphaSimpson
Summary: Raven's just a normal girl with no friends. Well she thinks she's normal until she starts to hear a voice in her head who calls himself The Major. Not knowing what to do she keeps it to her self and makes friends with this Major, the only friend she has. A couple of weeks later she finally meets the man that belongs to that voice.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first ever Fan fiction, I really hope you guys like it and please review and tell me what I can improve on. Thank you for reading this story**_

_**I don't own Twilight but I wish I did :( I only own Raven and all the other characters that are not in Twilight**_

* * *

_Raven's thoughts_

Someone once told me that hearing voices in your head is a bad thing. I didn't have a clue what they meant until I started to hear HIS voice in my head. I can remember the first day clearly, I had just started my Junior year at high school and I didn't have much friends. I would spend my lunch and break in the library reading a new book or doing my homework.

I didn't have a good life at home, my parents had split up when I was 10 because my mum was cheating on my dad with our neighbor and I had to stay living with my mum. I hated her for what she had did to us and I would go days without talking to her. I'm getting carried away, you will learn more about that more into the story.

Back to my first day of Junior year.

I opened my eyes just to shut this annoying beeping off. I looked at my Batman clock on my nightstand and it read 6 am. _What am I doing up this early _I rolled over and pulled my Spider-man cover over my head to block out the early sun. _Shit! _I had almost forgot I had my first day of my junior year, I jumped out of my warm bed and tripped over my night stand. 'Ouch! How did you get there?' I think I've gone mad, talking to a nightstand. Limping along to my wardrobe and looking thought my clothes. 'nope, nope, nope' I can't find anything to wear. In the end I just picked a Iron man t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. If you haven't guest I love superheroes, I have a big stack of comics under my bed.

I had to run down the stairs and make sure I didn't trip on nothing. It's these stairs I always fall down them, I think they hate me. I always skip breakfast because if I eat in the mornings it makes me feel sick. I put a little eye liner on using the mirror in the hallway and I sat down to put my socks and converse on. I still had about 5 minutes to kill before I had to leave to go to the hell whole people call school.

I don't think I have introduced myself, how rude of me. My name is Raven Black, I am 16 and in my Junior year of high school. I like to keep to myself and I don't really talk much unless I have to. If you ever see me at school or just passing by my house I will always have a book or sketch pad in my hands. I love the wood by my house or just in sitting in my room where no one can interrupt me. So now you know the basics of me I think it's time for me to leave for school.

The only reason I love walking to school is because I can put my bright green headphones in and just tune the world out. It's about half an hour walk to my school but it always goes too fast for my liking. It only felt like 5 minutes before I was at the school gates and making my way into the building. My locker number was 235 and it was quite away from my first lesson Maths so I always go to my locker after maths. I had to push my way through all the student body that were making their way to their lockers or just standing in the middle of the corridor.

I was the first person in my maths class and I had 4 minutes before the rest should be here. I opened my sketch book that I always keep on me and started to draw the first thing that came into my mind. I was so into my drawing I didn't hear the bell ring for the beginning of the lesson. I looked down to see what I had drawn and it was the Confederate Battle Flag on a poll with a group of troops standing under it. I had started an outline of the man holding the poll but I had stopped when I heard the bell go.

'Good morning class, did you all have a good break?' that was Mr Blake, He was always in a good mood and didn't give detentions very easy. I didn't like him much, He would always make me answer question and pick on me to give things out. Everyone just grumbled the answer as it was only the first day back after an 8 week holiday. The only reason I wasn't falling asleep at the table was because I would always get up early to walk my dog shadow. She was a massive German Shepard and has been my best friend ever since we got her when I was 9. After a very very long hour of stupid maths the bell finally rang, I jumped out of my seat and made my way to English. _Why do I have two very shit lessons on the first day back_? All I had to do was survive this lesson then I had Art my favorite lesson ever!

Finally getting to English and again being the first person I chose a seat right at the back in the right corner out of everyone's way and view. I got my sketch book out again to finish off my drawing, this time I concentrated on the time to make sure I no one saw my drawing. I hated when people would tell me how good my drawing was or ask me questions about it, I have never shown anyone one of picture and I plan to keep it that way. I have a pile of full sketch books at home at the bottom of my wardrobe getting covered in dust. When I noticed the room was half full I put my sketch book away and just looked forward waiting for my teacher to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I really hope you all like this, I am trying to get better at writing so please tell me if I do anything wrong. Please Review ^_^**_

* * *

English went to slow, the lesson I hate the most had to take it's time to finish. I can't wait for art so I can finally finish my piece in my sketch book of the Army boys. Looking at the clock it was only half way through the lesson. _Why does the worst class of the day go so slow and the best one goes fast. _Looking up at the front of the class and the teacher was still talking so fast that i dout anyone can even understand anything he is saying. _Come one I have art next_ looking at the clock and it had only been 4 minutes since the last time I looked. _Help me! Arrrrh _looking back at the teacher and just tuning out for hopefully the rest of the lesson.

I jumped out of my skin when the bell ran (no physically) I ran out of the classroom as soon as I could, I really do hate that class. I think I was basically running to art, I was so excited to finally have Art. I hoping this lesson goes as slow as English so I can finally finish of that drawing. Making my way to a seat at the back in the corner so no one can see what I draw. Mrs Smith (my art teacher) comes in and stands in the middle of the room. 'Alright class because it's your first day back and I haven't organised anything for you, you can draw anything you like. I have something planned for tomorrow so don't expect to be let off so lightly tomorrow.'

Getting out my sketch book and a pencil I continue to draw the rest of picture in a haze as if I don't have control of what I'm drawing. The man holding the poll was finally getting more detail but I still couldn't really see what he looked like just yet. It was so confused with this picture; I have never drawn anything like this before in my life. I always stick to manga or landscapes. I just don't think I'm good at drawing people, I can never get the faces right but this photo; well this photo was amazing. All the great detail and well the whole scene was just amazing. When the bell rang I was upset that I couldn't finish my drawing but never mind I'll do the rest at home.

Well know it's time for lunch _Yay (not the sarcasm)_ I really hate lunch, I would spend my time in the library trying to read some more of the book I had at that moment. I don't have any friends because well they think I'm weird and try to avoid me as much as possible. The only reason all this stuff started was because of my sisters. They both hate me for no reason well they blame me for my dad's death. He was on his way to meet me from a friend's house (I uses to have them) when he got hit by a drunk driver in his car. After they found out he was killed on impacted they have all hated me. Saying that if I wasn't out at a friend's house he wouldn't have gotten killed, They promised me that day I would never have any friends after that and well they did it. That was 2 years ago I was only 14 years old and they made me feel like shit every day.

So after the crap hour of lunch I had Gym which to be honest I kinda like. I would go running every morning with Shadow and I was good at most sports. Going into the girls changing rooms to get change I saw the school slut Amy make her way over to me. 'Hey bitch you do know this is the girls chancing rooms right? Your one is next door with all the boys' She always seems to think she's better than everyone else, I can't wait for someone to finally put her in her place. 'Actually Amy I'm pretty sure I'm in the right one I mean I have bigger boobs than you.' Her face was priceless, I think this was the first time in well ever, and it felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is just a short chapter but I'm hoping to upload a longer one next time. I hope you guys like it, Please review ^_^_**

* * *

'I can't believe you just spoke to me like that, who the hell do you think you are?' her voice is so annoying.

'Come on Amy you need to grow up. I have never done anything to your so why the hell do you hate me?' I was sick and tired of being treated this way. I get it every minute of the day and I think it's time it stopped. I don't know where this determination has come from. I always like to keep to myself and I don't really like talking to people.

'You killed your own dad why should I be nice to you. Plus I've never really like you.' I was so angry with what she had said I had my hand into fist and if she said one more thing I was going to punch her right in the face.

'We all know that it wasn't my fault, it was that prick who decided to get in a car when he had drunk so much. I have hated myself thinking it was my fault for so long that I was blinded by the truth. It was not my fault!' The rage was burning though me like a flame and getting hotter the longer she is pissing me off. The teacher chose that moment to come in looking for us because it seems we were 10 minutes late for the lesson.

She sent me to the head's office; it wasn't even my fault really. She started it and all I was doing was standing up for myself for once. This is the first time I have ever been to the head's office and to be honest I'm kind of scared. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. _I think I'm sweating here, come on and answer that door. _ After thinking that I could hear a little voice in the back of my head **_Don't worry Darlin' I'm here for you _**it was a southern voice and sounded very sexy. The head choose that moment to open the door and call me in.

'Miss Black what can I do for you today?' I had to ignore the voice in my head for now but I was so confused and scared.

'Sir I was sent to you by Mrs Taylor, She saw me arguing with Amy Turner. She started it and she was pushing me over the edge I was about to hit her when Mrs Taylor came in.'

'Well I want to hear your side of the story then I'll have Miss Turner come and tell me hers.' _I bet he won't believe me everyone love Amy, they think she's a saint. _

'I went into the girls changing room to get ready for gym and she just started on me for no reason. Telling me I had to go into the other changing rooms because I didn't belong with the girls. I told her I had bigger boobs than her and if anyone didn't belong there it was her.' I took in a deep breath and continued 'I asked her why she had a problem with me and she started shouting about me killing my own dad. Who would say something like that? I just told her how it wasn't my fault when Mrs Taylor came in. Sir I didn't do anything wrong.'

'Yeah well I'll see what Miss Turner says. You can go back to your lesson while I talk to her and I'll send someone to come get you when I've finished.'

I walked out of his office and slowly made my way back to class and I mean slowly. It took me 10 minutes to get back to the gym, I looked at my watch and saw I only had 5 minutes left so I decided not to get change and just go sit on the bleachers. _I don't understand where that voice in my head came from; I've never heard it before well maybe I'm going mad. Hearing a voice in your head is defiantly not normal. _I wonder if I'll be able to hear it again. It brought some type of comfort to me and made me feel 10 times better and not as scared as I was about going to the Head.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this wasn't as long as I expected it to be but I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you thing of the story so far.**_

* * *

I must have zoomed out for the last 5 minutes because I looked up and saw no one in the gym. They must have all when to get changed. I walked down the bleachers and saw a teacher waiting at the bottom off them for me the head must be finished with Amy. I wonder what lies she told him, she would say anything to get out of trouble. 'What can I do for you sir?' _If I'm going down I'm taking her with me know matter what. _I wasn't going down alone **_That's my girl._** It was that voice again. I'm going to get down to the bottom of this. _Who are you? _ I didn't expect an answer since it was all me because well it's in my own head and It's not a person.

The teacher grabbed my arm and leaded me to the heads office. **_I'll tell you later for now try and stay out of trouble. _**He actually answered me. The teacher knocked on the door for me and left me standing there. _Thanks a lot dude really love the help. _I can't believe he left me here to defend for myself, evil teacher. Waiting for the head to open the door wasn't as bad as it was the first time. He opened the door and moved out the way to let me in, Amy was sitting in one of the two chairs opposite the desk. The head moved into his chair and sat looking at me. 'Miss Black are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down?' I didn't answer him but moved to sit in the only empty seat next to Amy. She was glaring at me but I really didn't care, I just wanted to know if I was in trouble or not. 'Miss Turner told me that it was you who started the whole argument by calling her a slut but Miss Black says it was you Miss Turner by calling her a boy. To be honest I don't really care who started it a why. I just don't want this fighting going on in my school, if you have problems with each other sort it out after school. I'm not letting you get away with this so I want both of you in Mrs Smith at the end of the day the day for an hour detention. Now get out of my office and I don't want to see you in here again.'

I hurried out of the room before Amy could and made my way History which was my second favourite lesson. I loved learning about the past of the human race and well we had some interesting things going on. My favourite thing to learn about was the Civil War which is probably why I drew some of the soldiers. I finally got to the classroom and made my way inside, sitting in the front row was Archer (the school jock). He was such a prick to everyone who is not his friends and he makes my life at school worse than it should be. I know that High school is supposed to be a really crap time that no one wants to remember unless your one of the popular kids then it was amazing. I made my way to the back of the classroom to get as far away from his as possible, there's a spare seat in the corner near the window. I wonder what we are studying today, we don't normally do much on the first day back because everyone's tried and no one wants to do work. I put my bag down and take a seat, the teacher wasn't in yet so I decided to just sit there and wait for him. I don't dare get any of my art work out with Archer in the same room. I learnt the hard way a year ago, I was in Maths with him and I wanted to finish off one of my drawings so I decided to do some before the teacher came back into the lesson. I didn't hear Archer sneaking up on me and he took my drawing off me and ripped it into four. It was my favourite drawing I had ever done and I was so pissed with him. I didn't do anything because I was too scared of him so I just sat there not saying or doing anything.

When Mr Spencer came in the room the room went quite, you don't want to get on the wrong side of him. He gives weeks worth of detentions for something so stupid like passing a note or not paying attention. I'm lucky because he's never game me a detention because I just get on with my work and I normally know the answer to the questions he asks. 'today were not going to do much, it's your first day back and everyone's tired including me so i have a video on World War 2 to watch.' It one of the movies we have seen a hundred time but I still love watching it every time. The starting credits came up and I was so hyped up about wanting to know who the mystery voice was I couldn't concentrate on the movie but that's okay I've seen it loads of times. _Will you tell me who you are now? I would love to know I'm not insane please. __**I'll explain everything when you get home, It would be better if you are sitting down and away from human eyes. **_ Okay now I was confused. Why would I need so sit down? What did he mean by human eyes? It's like he not human or something. Well I doubt a human could speak to someone in their minds. Now I have to wait until I get home but I only have 2 more lessons left.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry It took me so long to upload I have been planning for a Anime convention. I know i said this one will be longer but I haven't had much time to wright much. Please Review 3**_

* * *

The credits of the movie came up the bell rang not too long after, I jumped out of my seat and was eager to finish off the day. It was really bugging me, I only wanted to know why I could hear him in my head and if he is real or I'm crazy. I made my way to Biology which I really didn't like, I didn't get the human body at all and I bet I'm going to fail this class. I got to the class and when to my normal seat, I waited for the teacher to come in and start the stupid lesson. I would just zoom out anyway, how am I meant to concentrate with so much on my mind. Only this lesson then one more left then I can finally find out.

Mrs Martin came in and basically just told us we had a free lesson to do what we wanted so I got out my black iPod and put it on shuffle. The first song that came on was My Chemical Romance – Teenagers. It was my favourite song and has been for the last 2 years, I love the band and I'm really hoping to see them live soon. So here I was sitting at the back of my Biology class listening to My Chem, This is how I wanted to send all my time at school. So I spent the rest of the lesson just listening to my iPod and playing on angry birds because it is totally addicting. I had my music turned up so loud that I didn't even here the bell go off, I only saw everyone get up and leave the classroom. I turned off my iPod and finally made my way to my last lesson of the day Music. I like this lesson because well I love music.

Only this lesson to go then I can finally get to know about the voice in my head. I did what I always do in lessons, sitting in the class doing nothing. The teacher came in and well told us to do whatever we wanted. Why do we never do work when I want to, I needed to get my mind of the voice for an hour. I put my iPod in but I got bored of that easy, so I got out a book from the bottom of my bag and started to read it. To be honest I don't even remember reading it, it was all just blurs and lines. I was counting the minutes until I leave 40 minutes, I swear it was going slow just to annoy me. 39. 38. 37. I looked around me and saw everyone just messing about and shouting at each other. 35 two minutes had gone since I last looked. I placed my head on the table and closed my eyes. I must have feel asleep because the next thing I know someone is chucking a book down on the table and it made a very very loud noise. 'Miss Black the bell went 5 minutes ago it's the end of class please go home.'

FINALLY! Time to get home and sort all this stuff out. It was still about half an hour walk home but I didn't mind that, I got to walk in the woods and clear my mind. I ran out of the school and ran home, I wasn't much of a runner so I didn't get very far until I got to out of breath, _I really need to run more, maybe I'll go for a run this weekend. _I had to stop to catch my breath and then I started to run again. I didn't see a log in my path until it was too late, I tumbled down a hill and hit my head hard on the ground, I was lucky to not get knocked out, I just had a big gash on my head which might need a few stitches. I tried to get up but a pain shot through my leg, _shit that really hurt_. I must have twisted it, I'm sure It wasn't broken because I could still kind of walk on it. It took me awhile to get back up the hill. I had to limp home with blood running down my head, I got loads of strange looks from people passing but no one offered to help me. This really wasn't my day.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally uploaded this chaper. I really hope you like it ^_^ Please review

* * *

When I got home if felt like heaven, I could finally take weight of this leg and get my head seen too. I got my key out of my bag and opened the door, I couldn't hear the TV on or voices so I shouted up the stairs. 'Mum! You home?' I waited for a little while to see if I got a reply but of course I didn't she was out and I had no way of getting to the hospital to sort my head out. I hope she's home soon, maybe should go next door but they don't like me too much because of my mum so I don't think that would be a good idea. I made my way to the sofa and sat down. _so I'm finally sitting down and no one's around are you going to tell me who the hell you are know? _I would finally get answers. **_Well how about I start from the beginning, so my name is Major Jasper Whitlock and well, there's this thing called mates do you know what that means? _**Well that was an easy question. _Isn't mates a English slang word for friends? __**Yes but I'm not on about that kind of mates. I'm on about soul mates you know; only love for you, the one person you were destined to be with. That kind of mates. So when someone finds there mates they will feel a little pull in the heart towards the person but there are some very rare cases and when I say very rare I mean there's only been about 1 known case ever. It's when they can talk to each other in their minds just like us. **__so you're telling me we are soul mates? Are you crazy? Soul mates aren't real. __**Well they are darlin and you're not going to be able to love anyone but me. You're mine now. I kind of forgot to tell you I'm a vampire. **_

Now he was just making fun of me, Vampire and soul mates don't exist. They're myths._ So let's just say I do believe you, then what does this all mean? I'm human you're a vampire I don't even know what you look like or where you live. I just want to live my life the way I want to not be a mate of a vampire. __**You mean the live where no one likes you, where your mum doesn't even care about you. How can you tell me that life is better than the life I can give you? You can have anything you want, even make some friends. Start over with someone who you will learn to love. We're meant to be together not apart. It is destiny. **__Destiny! How can you say this is my destiny, I don't want to leave, I like this life. People don't bother me much, I can do what I want and my mum won't even notice I'm gone. This may sound bad but I love my life. I have a two year old brother who needs me there for him. I want to be the best big sister ever and how can I do that if I'm not even there for him. His names Blake and I want to be there for him when he grows up. _

My head started to pound, I really need to get this seen too. I make my way to the bathroom to grab some pain killers. Getting my phone out I call the only taxi number I know, If no one can take me I'll have to get a taxi. 'Steve's cabs how may I help you?' I have the money to get there and back so I didn't need to worry about phoning my mum. 'hi can I get a taxi as soon as possible please. From 3 Chart Street to the Hospital.'

'of course, that will be about 10 minutes. The driver will call you when they are outside'

'Thank you' I hang up and go back to the sofa to rest my leg more. **_Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why are you going to the hospital? Did someone hurt you?_** he was talking so fast and too many questions my head started to hurt even more. _Well I'm kind of okay, I fell down hill walking home from school. I hit my head on the way down and sprained my ankle as well. I think my head needs stiches that's why I'm going to the hospital. _I look down feeling my phone feeling it vibrate. _I'm now going into the taxi so please don't talk to me until I'm back, I don't want him looking at me like I'm a weido.__** Fine, I think you'll have a better day at school tomorrow. **_ I walked out and got into the taxi. 'To the hospital?' the taxi man asks as soon as I get it, can't he see my head bleeding. 'yes' I don't understand why the Major would think I'll have a better day at school tomorrow. Does he know something I don't? It's about 15 minute drive to the hospital so I spend most of that time looking out the window. By now the pain killers have kicked in and the pain was starting to go away to a little throb. The 15 minutes when fast and the next thing I know we are parked outside. He turns to look at me and holds his hand out. 'That will be $20 please' I had him the money and get out. I don't like taxis very much, They are kind of creepy. I watch loads of criminal shows like C.I.S and Criminal Minds. So I think that all the taxi drivers are out to get me, it's very stupid but it's me. I make my way to the front reception and there was a woman sitting behind the desk. 'How may I help you?' Can't anyone see my head is bleeding and didn't she see me limping? 'I feel down a hill in the wood and smashed my head on the way down. I also hurt my foot. I think I might need a doctor to look at them.'

'If you would like to take a seat Mr Cullen would see you in a minuet.' I go to the waiting area and take a seat.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for taking ages to update, My laptop broke and after alot of pleading my sister has finally let me borrow her's. This chaper is in the Majors pov and I don't think i'm very good at it so I'm thinking of just sticking to Ravens pov. Please tell me what you think. Thank you Team Major Whitock for the idea.**

* * *

Majors pov

I was on my way back from a hunt when I felt the pull in my head, I had never felt it before and it was a very strange feeling. I started to hear someone in my head, it was as if they were talking to them selfs. _Why do I have to have shit lessons on my first day back._ What the hell was that, I think I better talk to peter, he a fucking know it all maybe he can tell me what is up.

Running as fast as my legs would take me I finally get back to the ranch where the Captain was waiting on the porch. 'You better tell me what is up right now before I rip off your cock and hide it from you. Sorry Charlotte but I really need to know.' I pushed past the Captain and made my way into the living room. 'Well Major I think what you are hearing your mate in your head. Did you know that some very special mates can hear the other thinking? To be honest it sounds fucking annoying. I would hate to have Char in my head all the time.' My mate, I've actually found her. I thought this day would never some. She would be able to calm the beast down.

I felt some worry come from nowhere and I just knew it was from my little mate. It was as if I was seeing what she was seeing and she seems to be standing outside a principles office. **_Don't worry darlin' I'm here for you _**I was a big surprise to me when I felt her relax a bit to my voice. I didn't think out bond was that connected yet. I only heard her for the first time about 3 hours ago and in those 3 hours I have been pacing in my office with no interruption from the Captain or Char. Wait she's human, How did I not notice this before. Human mates are very rare and we normal never find them if they are human. But why is our bond of strong. Maybe it's because I'm the God Of War and the most feared vampire in the world. But why would that make out bond stronger? **Arrrrh ** **this was so confusing** I was concentraiting on the voice in my head and I managed to see what she is seeing again. She had been in some kind of fight which was why she was getting told off in the princebles office. It seemed that everyone loves Amy, the girl she was in a fight with and they won't believe my little Raven **So that's her name Raven Black, I like it. **_ If I'm going down then I'm taking her with me. _I couldn't help but chuckle at that, **_That's my girl _**she shouldn't go down without a fight.

_Who are you? _ So she can hear me. Well that's going to be interesting. **_I'll tell you later for now try and stay out of trouble _** I didn't need to be worrying about her while I make plans on what to do. 'Captain! Get your arse in here, we need a plan.' He was in the room before I had even finished. 'Major what are we going to do?'

'I have a good idea, I say we move to her town and you can get a job as one of her teachers to keep a eye on her then while I get to know her. Do you know where she lives?'

'Actually I do, She's in Forks Washington, A very Rainy town which is great for us but the bad thing is there is already a coven of animal drinkers in the area.'

'What! Well we can't have that now can we, if they are animal drinkers then they should be weak. We can take them out and keep the territory. We need a battle plan, How many are there?'

'Umm there are only 6 of them. I can phone Get in contact with a few old friends to help. I'm sure if we tell them it's to help you they will jump at the chance to serve under you major. Some people even think you will be a better leader than the volturi.'

'Captain they only say that because they are scared of me. I want us in Washington by the end of the week. I will not have my mate near some pussy Animal drinkers.'

* * *

**Ghetto Rat**: Thank you for being my first review. ^_^

** . .Books: **I'm glad you like it. Thank you for the review

**lilchiblackhawks3282**: Of course there will be more soon :D maybe not quickly because of my laptop but atleast one a week. Thank you for all your reviews

**Xo Bella Italiana oX: **I'm very happy you liked it :D

**Lalina92: **very evil town right but everything will be better soon.

**xelacy: **Thank you for the review and i'm happy you liked it.

**Baloo18: **I wasn't too sure if I was going to add a Cullen but then I thourght it might be better if I did do I added them all. I'm not too sure when they willl meet maybe in the next 2-3 chapters :D not long.

**TwilightGirl2012: **THANK YOU, LOVE THE CAPS HAHA

**Team Major Whitlock: **Thank you for the idea but I'm not suren if i'm good at writing his Pov :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long to upload. I really wanted to make this one longer but I haven't really had the time. I hope you guys like it and thank you to everyone for all the great review. **

* * *

I wasn't waiting long until a nurse came and told me Dr Cullen was ready to see me. I followed her to a room where she made me sit on the bed. 'Dr Cullen will be seeing you in a second; he's just speaking to his son at the moment.' She walked out and left me there, I couldn't help but look around. It was just a normal hospital room, just white walls and the horrible clean smell. I wasn't waiting long for a young man came into the room. He was really pale and the most beautiful golden eyes like I had never seen before. i don't think I had ever seen anyone as beautiful as him. I heard a growl in my head which I assume was from the Major, He's probably annoyed that I was thinking about someone else. _Don't start, I'm still trying to get use to all this. Plus he's going to stich me up and stop the bleeding.__** I don't want you near him or any of the golden eyed freaks. **__So do you want me to go find another doctor to help me, Well I'm not so stuck it up and stop being a baby. __**Baby! **_He roared in my head **_Do you want me to come there and show you who's the baby. I will not! Have you hanging around the animal drinking pussys. _**

I didn't answer him, I just turned my head toward Dr Cullen to see him looking at me weirdly. 'Sorry did you say something?' Maybe The Major was right, he could have been warning me about him. _he's a vampire like you? _ I felt my fear spike; He might try and eat me. But The Major said he was an animal drinker which must mean he doesn't drink humans. 'I asked you what's wrong Miss Black but now I have a better look I can see some damage to your head and your leg. I'm going to look at your head first.' He came closer and moved my hair out the way of the cut on my forehead. His touch was cold like he had just been holding a big block of ice. **_Yes he's a vampire like me, I swear to god if he hurts you I'm coming to you can killing the bitch. _**

I have decided to tune him out for the rest of my hospital trip, he was really starting to annoy me, 'Miss Black, I'm going to have to put stitches in your head. I'm going to have to give you something to numb the pain.' He pulled out a big needle and started to fill it up. Dr Cullen slowly made his way towards me which kind of makes him look like some crazy man; Coming towards me with a needle in his hand. I couldn't help but start laughing at my own thought and he just gave me another weird look. I felt a prick and my head started to slowly go numb, I really did hate these things my heads going to be numb for hours. I felt some tugging around the wound and the next thing I know the beautiful doctor has but a bandage around it and I'm all patched up. 'I want you to take some pain killers in about an hours time just before the pain wears off, I don't want you to sleep for about 6 hours and if you stick to that then your head will be fine. Now let me look at your ankle. He lifted up my jean leg and he put pressure on my swollen ankle. Now I have a chance to actually look at it I can see that it's very bruised and I might even have to walk on crutches. I really hope not, I don't think I would be able to use them and hold all my books and everything for school. _well I'm just thinking ahead, he might not even put me on them. _'Well Miss Black it looks like you have sprained your ankle very bad, your lucky it didn't break. I'm going to have to wrap it in some bandages and I want you to keep weight of it for a least a week. I'm going to give you some crutches to help you with walking.' _Arrh I knew it _'okay, is that all Doctor' I could feel the Majors presents still to make sure the Doc didn't do anything to me. 'yep, I'll just give you your pills and crutches and you can be on your way Miss Black. Can I just ask how you are getting home, I didn't see anyone with you and I don't want you driving or walking on that ankle.'

'I got a taxi but I only brought the money for on the way here, I'll give my mum a ring to see if she can come get me.'

'There's no need to worry your mum, My son can drive you. He's about to leave here and I'm sure he won't mind driving you to where you need to go.' The Major wasn't going to like that one little bit but it did save me the wasted phone call to my mum, She will just tell me to walk home anyway.

'Thank you so much Dr Cullen but I can't ask of that, I'm sure I can find some other way home.'

'I won't have that. Let me go get Edward and he will help you to his car, If your worried about something happen you can just tell the receptionist that he's taking you home.' He just walked out of the room with out waiting for an answer, Maybe I can keep this from the Major for a little while. I still have a headache and I don't want to deal with his shouting. Dr Cullen walked back into the room followed by a younger version of him self but with bronze hair.

'Hey Raven, My name's Edward and I will be your driver for the evening. It's nice to meet sure a beautiful woman.' I couldn't keep the blush from covering my cheeks. He's such a charmer unlike someone I know.

'Thank you Edward but you really don't have to go out your way for me, I'm sure I don't live any where near you.'

'So tell me where you live and we will see'

'I live on lynn close, do you know where that is?' A smile lit up his face, I'm assuming that he does know where that is.

'I do actually, I don't live to far from there. I'll be happy to drop you off.' _great The Major was not going to like this one bit. _Edward's facial expression changed to confused, I wonder what he's confused about.

'Thank you' That's all I had to say because Edward turned back to his farther and started to grab my pills and crutches and pasted them to me. 'You will need to get use to these, now's the perfect chance to start' I grab them and put my weight on them, It felt really weird but I'm sure I'll get use to it after a couple of hours. I looked back to Edward and saw him in a deep conversation with his farther so I just sat back on the bed and waited for him to finish. My head was still very numb and felt really weird, I hoping it goes away soon. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Edward standing there. 'You ready to leave?' He asks me but I don't answer, I just stand up and made my way to the door before turning around to face Dr Cullen 'Thank you for all the help Dr' he gave off a little chuckle

'Your very welcome Raven, I don't want to see you in here any time soon. Look after yourself.' I smile at him and walked out the door on my crutches.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward helped me into the car and put my crutches in the back. 'Thank you Edward, I don't know how I would have gotten home without you.' I told him once he had gotten into the drivers seat. He gave me a smile and drove out of the hospital car park. **_Darlin' did the pussy animal drinker hurt you? He better not have or I'll come down there and kill him myself._**_ Major I'm fine, I'm on my way home now. All he did was stich me up and gave me some pain killers. __**Good, I hope you get home safe and there's someone I want you to meet at your school tomorrow. Don't worry they'll keep you safe.**__so you've sent someone to keep an eye on me? I don't need them, I've been fine on my own I don't need you or your friends to keep my safe. __**It's my job as your mate to keep you safe and I will do anything in my power to look after you. **_

I had totally forgot I was in a car with Edward until he braked the car sending me forward. Luckily the seat belt was there to catch me before I went through the window.**_What the hell was that? Just how are you getting home? _**_Not now Major I'll talk to you later _before he could reply I turned my attention to Edward. 'what the hell was that, You could have killed me.' He gave me a look of horror before he replied. 'what was that, In your head? You were talking to someone. Who?' he was starting to freak me out, how did he know I was talking to someone well more like thinking to someone?

'what are you some kind of freak? I wasn't doing anything. Your mad Edward, let me out this car and I'll walk the rest of the way.'

'I read minds Raven that's why I could hear your convocation with this so called Major.' Well shit that's not good.

'I don't know what you're talking about Edward.'

'don't play dumb with me, I know you have a vampire mate with a very rare bond. Shit I shouldn't even be near you, he could freaking kill me.' **_He'll a cleaver one, I should kill him for what he did to you, you could have gone through the window. Stupid bastard. _**_'_see he doesn't like me' _oi you better calm down or I won't talk to you for a couple of days. _ I heard a sound like a growl then nothing. Good at least I won't have him giving me trouble.

'don't worry about him, he won't harm you if I have anything to say about it.'

'you called him Major correct? As in Major Jasper Whitlock?'

'yes that's his name, you know him?'

'every Vampire knows him. He's the most feared Vampire in the world and you just tamed him.' He started to chuckle to himself 'just wait until Carlisle hears about this' most feared Vampire, he doesn't seem that bad but what do I know. I've never met him before he must be some mean badass vampire.

'Edward can you just take me home please, I'm tired and I need some sleep.' He nodded and started the car driving down the road. I zoomed out the rest of the drive thinking about anything and everything but my mate. My mate, it sounded weird calling him that. I can't wait to get home and have a nice bubble bath and just relax and just forget about everything. We pulled up in my drive about half an hour later. Thank god for that. My mum's car wasn't in the garden so no one was still home which was good. I could chill with no one to shout at me. I unplugged my seatbelt and turned to thank Edward for the lift. 'Thanks again for the ride. It's nice to meet you Edward. I hope we can be friends'

'You're Welcome Raven, It's nice meeting you soon. I'm sure we will meet again, I just hope it's not a the hospital again.' I smiled at him and open my door. I closed the door and walked up to my front door feeling for my key in my pocket. I turned backed to his car and waved at him. He waited until I shut the front door before he left. I took my coat off and hung it on a hanger by the front door. I walked into the front room and turned the TV on a music channel before moving to the bathroom to full up. I striped down and got in the bath. I made sure not to get my stitches wet so I couldn't wash my hair. I just laid there relaxing for about half an hour before the water started to get cold so I had to get out.

I went upstairs to my room to get in my PJ's on. I looked at my clock by my bed and saw it was already 10pm I think I might read for half an hour before I go to sleep. I picked up the book on my nightstand which was Of Fire And Ice. The Game Of Thrones books. It was one of my favourites and I'm only half way through. I must have got so into the books and when I saw the clock it was 11pm. I needed to get some sleep because of school in the morning, remembering about school reminded me about what the Major said. Someone would be at the school to keep an eye on me. Great just what I needed, I grabbed my big teddy and cuddled up to it. Falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't believe it's taken me a month to update, I'm so sorry. I've been really busy with college and my birthday :D (finally 18) whoop. I hope to be able to reply sooner, :D please Review and favourite and thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Iron man flew up to me after saving the world from some more Aliens and he pulled me towards him. 'Raven… I love you' he lifted up his head piece and I was about to place a soft kiss on Tony Starks beautiful mouth when my Alarm busted through my dream waking me up. _Darn it, I was really enjoying that. _Why is it my Alarm likes to ruin all my good dreams. I picked up the Alarm and shouted 'why won't you let me kiss Tony Stark. The most amazing Superhero and I was about to kiss him you evil clock. I should kill you but I won't because I don't have the money to buy a new one so you are safe for now!' Yeh I'm kinda grumpy when I get woken up form amazing dreams. Time to get ready for school again. I jump out of bed with no enthusiasm at all. I make my way to the bathroom and I do my business on the toilet. I then strip down and jump into the shower, after washing my hair and cleaning my body I go out and wrapped a towel around my wet body. I didn't bring any clothes with me into the bathroom so I had to walk back to my room in only my towel. Not like anyone was home to see me. I looked in my closet and saw one of my favourite t-shirts a black t-shirt with a full moon and it says 'Alpha' in big letters across the middle. I was a big fan of werewolves which is why I brought it. I pulled out some clean batman underwear and put them on followed by my t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. I found my pair of Hulk socks which I also put on. I grabbed a jacket with comic strips on and made my way down stairs to get breakfast before leaving for school.

I decided on a quick breakfast which was basically just toast. I sat at the kitchen table eating it and when I was finished I went to the mirror to sort my hair out. I decided to just pull it up and leave it like that. I don't really care what my hair looks like; I grabbed my makeup bag from the side and out some eye liner on. I grabbed my shoes and put them on carefully not to hurt my ankle any more. I took my crutches and walked out the door making my way to school. I really hate having to walk to school but time went by fast and the next thing I know I'm at the school gates. I paused a little hesitating, I would do anything to just turn away and walk home again. I suddenly remembered something the Major told me, something was going on today at school. Something he did. Shit I can't turn away know. I made my way into the building and to my first lesson, maths not a fun lesson. It was normally hard to get to class with all these students but know with these crutches it's harder. I nearly fell about 5 different times, but I finally managed to get to the classroom and made my way to a set. Just like class normally is slow, boring and useless.

The rest of the day went by and the next thing I know I'm making my way to History. I was the first one there like normal and when I walked into the room I noticed a strange man standing at the front of the class writing on the white board. He was defiantly not Mr Spencer. I made my way to my normal chair not wanting to draw attention to me. The strange man turned around anyway, he was really pale with really brown eyes with a tint of orange. He reminded me of the Cullen's which was not a good thing. But his eyes are brown so he can't be a Vampire right? 'Hi, your Raven right? Major told me all about you. It's good for him to finally find his Mate.' He knows the Major, shit. Great he's a vampire. Just what I need.

'yes, who are you?'

'my name's Peter Whitlock Darlin'

'he sent you here to keep an eye on me? Why?'

'it's something he can't handle. With the mating pull. He needs to make sure your safe and he can't be here himself so he sent me. His brother.' Okay now I was confused. I don't need looking after.

'why can't he be here? Plus I don't need anyone looking after me, I've done okay on my own.' I shouldn't have came to class so early. Then I wouldn't have talked to him and I won't know why he's hear.

'well he's busy with work and being a big scary vampire, of course you need someone looking after you. You have stupid veggi vamps hanging around. There stupidness might rub off on you. That's why I'm here so my awesomeness can rub off on you.' He gave a little chuckle and looked really proud of himself.

'Your awesomeness? You don't seem to awesome to me, not in that suit anyway.' I couldn't help but laugh at his face, it looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

'hey take that back, you can tell I'm really awesome just by looking at me and this suit makes me look really handsome are smart.'

'so it only makes you look Handsome and smart which means you aren't really any of them things.' I was nearly pissing myself with laughter by the end of this conversation and before he could reply to me more students came walking in the room making Peter move back to the front of the room. Time to get on with the lesson.


	11. Chapter 11

I am SOO sorry for taking so long in updating I have had really bad writers block; everything I would sit in front of my computer with word open it's like my mind would just go blank. After reading and reviewing a Teen Wolf fan fiction I had so many ideas in my head for this one Fan fic I just had to update my story. So it's 12am and I have work in 8 hours but here I am writing this update because I have far too much floating in my head that I can't sleep.

* * *

_Well that was a very interesting lesson. _Peter decided he wanted to pick on my to answer at least half the questions as pay back for my earlier comment about him not being handsome and smart. We didn't really learn anything in that class, Peter or should I say Mr Whitlock made us stand up in introduce ourselves to him. He then asked us what we had been learning before he arrived which is when he decided to ask me for all the answers.

The lesson bell rang signalling the beginning of lunch it only took about 5 seconds for the room to clear what with everyone being hungry. I turned my attention to the front of the class ready to ask Peter some more questions over lunch when I noticed the front of the class empty. _Where did he go? _I felt the hairs on the back of my next stand up. I was starting to get a little scared, I didn't know him and he was a human drinking Vampire. _Please don't eat me_. I then felt a warm breath on my neck. I jumped forward and away from Peter. 'What the hell Peter? You aren't going to eat me are you?' I hear a light chuckle come from him and I turned around to face him.

'Of course I'm not going to eat you, can you imagine the pain and torcher The Major would put me in if he even knew I scared you. Please don't tell him I won't do it again.' **_Too late, he's in deep shit when I get my hands on him. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he? _**_No I'm fine Major. Please don't hurt him too much._

'He already know and said you are in deep shit when he gets his hands on you' I was the one to let the chuckle out when I saw his face. He looked terrified of The Major. 'I asked him not to hurt you too much. After all you do need to teach History again tomorrow. So are you going to tell me when I get to actually see my mate?' I really wanted to see what he looked like, the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I can't believe how weird that sounds. Having just one man for the rest of my life, I kind of like it.

'I believe he said he will be here tomorrow after school and he will pick you up so you can get to know each other a little better. You will love him don't worry, He may seem like a bastard but he will always lookout for you and keep you safe. You don't have to worry about anything, he has been waiting his whole life to find his soul mate. Well his whole Vampire life, actually he didn't find out about mates until he met….' I just zoomed Peter out leaving him to talk to himself. I started to think about tomorrow, what would I wear? How would I know if it is him? What do I say to him? See this is why I need some girl friends to tell me what to do and how to behave. 'Raven…Raven!' I could hear my name being called through my thoughts _Huh? Shit Peter _

'Sorry Peter, what's up?' He studied my face for a moment before he answered.

'What were you thinking of? You had this weird lonely look on your face. Is everything okay?' Shit I really had that look on my face? I put my head down to hide my growing red face away from him.

'I am just excited for tomorrow, I don't know what I should wear, how to talk to him. I was just thinking of how I need a girl friend to help me with the boy stuff.' I felt my face start to slowly cool down so I looked up at Peter to see him jumping up and down on the stop. 'What the hell if wrong with you? You look like you just won the lottery.' I don't think he was even paying attention to me I could hear something about Charlotte, loving him and sex tonight. Eww I didn't want to hear that. 'Peter! What the hell is up with you?' I looked up at the clock to see I had half an hour left of lunch and I needed to go and get some food. 'Peter, I only have half an hour left of lunch. I need to go now if I plan to get some food.' He stopped jumping up and down like an idiot and he went to his desk.

'Charlotte made you lunch, She told me to give it to you.' He opened his second draw and pulled out a lunch box stuffed fill with food. 'Here, take it' He held it out in front of me and waited for me to take it.

'Wait who is Charlotte?' I wasn't going to take it if I didn't know who the help Charlotte is.

'She is my mate, don't worry you will love everything she put in it. She is also your new best girlfriend. She said she will pick you up after school and take you shopping then home to have a girl's day.' I took the lunch box and sat down on a desk in front of his desk. I'm sure The Major wouldn't let me near her is she was going to hurt me and I really did need a girlfriend.

'Okay, tell her I will go.'


End file.
